The Cold Path
by phelipebr
Summary: Waking up in an unknown location with no explanation is a terrible situation. To discover that I am no longer at home is a situation still in the world of Supernatural beings. Si / Oc. Indecisive pairing (I accept suggestions) I also accept proofreading (English is not my source language)
1. Beginning of the walk

capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: I do not have rights to the work High School DxD.****I have rights only to my original character and changes in events in the story.****I would like to receive tips, suggestions, I don't have much knowledge in the foreign language and that's why I end up using applications to help me.****I hope you understand the errors that may exist in the chapter**

* * *

**I sigh as I walk down the street noticing a huge flow of people down the street, each of them following their lives in a carefree manner**.

\- I don't know what to do in this fucking place.

**I run my right hand through my hair as I keep walking, I feel hungry again but I try to ignore that bad feeling by trying to get more information.**

_"Why am I here in this place ... I CANNOT UNDERSTAND THIS LANGUAGE"_

**I feel my despair grow more when I realize that the words on the signs and in the stores are very different from those I know.**

**I feel my breath rise even more and I hear people's voices, but I don't understand anything. As I walk around irritated for a moment, seeing my reflection in a store window**

**\- **Charcoal black hair ... Gray blue eyes ... White skin ...

_"My appearance is normal, but ... I AM DIFFERENT FROM HOW I WAS BEFORE"_

**I remember my previous appearance, although simple, that caused a little more prominence among some people, but nowadays this is well standardized**

**I keep walking down the street trying to understand what is happening, I see some students talking and soon I try to get closer to listen**.

**\- **Hm

**I don't know why I tried to listen to the conversation, I can't understand what they are talking ****about. I**** turn away again looking ahead, see a well-known boy shouting along with a big boy and another wearing glasses.**

_"Brown__ hair, eyes almost the same color ... Screaming and making obscene gestures."_

**My eyes are in recognition**

\- This can't be true ... Issei Hyoudou, am I in a fucking anime?

**I place both hands on my face while trying to control my breathing**

"_How is that possible ... I was sleeping and when I wake up somewhere else. This city is Kuoh with the Kuoh academy, where there are all those people with special abilities and they are certainly not human_."

**Keeping my breathing under control and keeping my hands away from my face.****I keep accelerating my steps towards where I came from before.**

_"What's going on, why am I here ... I shouldn't be here."_

**I keep running through the streets quickly without looking at people**

_"I_ _don't understand the language, I don't have an identity, I don't have any documents ... But if this is really the universe of DxD then there's no use in documentation."_

**When I turn my gaze to people I notice it was fast and I see a girl leaving a store**

_"Oh no"_

**When I hit it, I soon fall to the floor sitting down while I notice that she remains standing without being shaken by the impact**

\- It hurt.

**I place my hand on my stomach and when I hear her voice I look at her face noticing that she is very low.**

**Short white hair and short stature.**

_"What is she saying ?"_

**I see her extending her arm offering me her hand, I accept her help also extending my hand and holding it where I notice that her strength is quite great.**

_"I didn't even make an effort to get up."_

**I see her again staring at me as she speaks but my understanding of her words is truly hopeless.**

\- I dont understand...

**I see her closing her mouth, she probably noticed** **that I don't understand ... I hope that's** **It. I ****Isee a blond boy and two more girls leaving. immediately recognize them due to having watched the anime.**

_"It's not worth trying to talk to them yet, I can't even understand the language or if I have something special like Issei."_

**I notice that they look at me quickly, I notice that Kiba seems to want to introduce himself, but resolving to avoid a problem, I walk away to get away from them** . **Having moved away from them, I follow the place where I started when I arrived in this world**

\- The good old abandoned post ... It sounds cliché but beggars can't choose.

**I sigh as I enter this "House" again.**

**I see the walls marked with dirt, broken parts, a dirty mattress**

\- I'm very unlucky or lucky.

This is a world where there are angels, demons, fallen angels and several very strong races.

**Clench my right fist**

\- I am a human, do I have some ability just like the others.

_"They needed to pose, think about something very strong and imitate these movements. Maybe I can get at least some simple reaction."_

** I go to the back of the post, I notice when I leave that the sun is setting.**

**I see a fair amount of grass, trees and abandoned things.**

\- I just need to think and some reaction to make this bad day pleasant.

** I think of the movie and anime characters I watched while I was at home**

_"I will follow something very classic"_

** I position my legs to open a little space between them, I move my arms, placing him in position next to my hand, adopting the pose of Son Gohan's masenko.**

\- Too bad that in the super he became a scholar instead of a fighter.

**I focus on the battles that the anime showed and that emotion when watching the Cell saga on TV.**

**The speech of Android 16, the transformation of super Saiyan level two and the Kamehameha of father and son ... Recalling the moments I was watching with my brothers with that contagious joy.**

\- COME ON !

**_Third person Pov_**

**A small glow is seen in that abandoned area of the post, a blue light is seen taking the shape of a gem in front of the young boy.**

**The gem starts to take on a small form of an attractive colored crystal until it floats in front of the young man.**

**_??? POV_**

\- I GOT HAHAHAHAHA

** I feel happy to finally have something but ...**

\- What is it for?

** I take the crystal using my left hand, I notice that the light shines again and covers my left hand.**

_"That feeling"_

**I feel a slight chill in my left hand and when I see that the light has stopped shining I see a glove covering my hand.**

\- Please have some special ability ... As basic as it may be.

**I continue walking to a broken soda machine filled with rust thrown on the left side of the area.**

**_3 person Pov_**

**The young man, when approaching and touching the machine carefully, can see a small layer of ice forming in the area touched.**

**_??? POV_**

\- Holy shit, ICE ICE ICE

**My curiosity being well satisfied due to the range of possibilities makes me very happy.**

\- Wait ... I can create some name since I don't have documents ... And any record of mine should not exist then ... What will my name be ?

* * *

Hello person, I made the first chapter just to have a vision of how it will proceed.

I don't have much knowledge of the foreign language so I use applications to convert the language.

Any suggestions from you about apps or something are welcome.

Questions can be sent in the comment or in the inbox.


	2. Starting point

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not have rights to the work High School DxD.I have rights only to my original character and changes in events in the story.I would like to receive tips, suggestions, I don't have much knowledge in the foreign language and that's why I end up using applications to help me.I hope you understand the errors that may exist in the chapter

* * *

_\- Wait ... I can create a name since I have no documents ... And no record of mine should exist then ... What will my name be?_

* * *

**I look at the area that was slightly frozen due to my touch. **

_"So ice is my sacred gear ... Can it develop further?"_

**I walk a little to look at the other targets, stumbling a little but managing to stay on my feet.**

\- The use of the equipment needs the user's strength ... I am hungry and I lack training to have adequate resistance.

**Angry sigh**

\- how am I going to get money to buy things ... There's still the language issue.

**I put both hands on my face in pure doubt about the situation.**

\- How the hell am I going to survive in this city.

**I notice that the glove ice does not affect me by carelessly touching my face.**

_"I must have a little resistance to the ice or my own ice does not harm me."_

**Using my right hand I touch the ice I had made on the metal before.**

_"It is not very thick, it is very shallow but with time and training it should improve."_

**I look around, realizing that further south, towards the post, there are several trees, some large buildings and towers.**

_"Perhaps in the direction of the trees I will be able to eat fruit or animals ... Even if I catch them, I will still not be able to eat them in a simple way.There is still the question of water, bath, smell and language."_

**I sigh getting more defeated.**

_"I need help, the Rias group is a good choice, but I don't even know where I am in history. Maybe Issei hasn't even been recruited yet, if he's still recruited."_

**I see the implications of my thoughts.**

_"If he doesn't have the red dragon emperor and if anyone has that power ... Damn, it's too complicated."_

**I get more serious with thoughts**

_"Rias can be useful, but I really don't know if I should ask her for help ... There is still my family who must be very worried about me, but I don't know how to get back."_

**I feel the sadness grow a little when I remember my brothers and parents.**

_"They must be crazy wanting to know where I am, shit ... At least Gabriel and Victor are already working so that my disappearance on the financial side doesn't hurt them too much."_

**Look around.**

\- I shouldn't think about it now, it will only demotivate me ... I need to survive and I need to know if they are well somehow.

**I look at my glove that is still attached to my left hand.**

\- Fallen angels can try to kill me, but if I introduce myself to them with luck I could offer my help to them and with even more luck that Azazel might be interested.

**I start walking towards the post to insert it again**.

_"Rias and Sona are much better than the fallen angels. I go to them at school and therefore the anime suggested that they might have a very basic notion about who has Sacred Gear and who doesn't."_

**When I walk through the door, I close it again and sigh, wishing the equipment would leave my left hand inactive.**

\- The anime showed that it was more or less like this.

**I see that the clear light soon disappears, returning my hand to its normal state.**

_"If I were a demon, I would have security, food, a decent place to stay, but I would screw with the church, fallen angels, normal angels and crazy exorcists."_

\- But I would have the protection of the gremory or Sitri if any of them accepted me.

**Look down analyzing my clothes**

\- Simple black pants, yellow shirt with sleeve, simple brown shoes.

" _Can this be considered fashionable ? "_

**I take a deep breath and then slowly sit on the bed, flexing my knees in front of me.I** **approach them using my arms to use my knee to cover part of my face.**

-I really wanted to be at home than in this place, to have a bed and several things at my disposal.

I** stay in this position for a few seconds.**

_"I really have no hope of what to do, I try to partner with the demons or the fallen angels, but they can try to harm me. My ice is not at all strong to try to fight these beings."_

**Soon I lie on the mattress stretching my legs.**

\- I can try to evolve as a human, but I will continue to have the weaknesses of the body and I will also have no support.

_"Who was the bastard who brought me into this world or something."_

**I close my eyes trying to sleep.**

_"I can say that Issei has sacred equipment, keeping my identity from another world a secret, guaranteeing some money or protection. Maybe they have some magic that allows them to understand the foreign language. They are demons and work with spells, of course they must have something like that."_

**Third person pov**

**The hours pass again reaching a new day, the abandoned post is seen more clearly due to the light. Rusty**** but still usable doors, broken windows and several broken parts, allowing it to be seen from the inside**.

**POV ???**

\- Hmmmm, am I back?

**I open my eyes to see the same depressing ceiling as the post**

\- I'm starving, I think Xenovia and Irina must have gone through this in the second season when they arrived in Kuoh, but my situation is much more complicated.

**I get up slowly while I'm still sitting, I turn my head to look around.**

\- Rat, Rat, pigeon, bush, bush, rust.

_"If someone offers me some basic need, I accept it because this fucking place is killing my spirit_."

**Using my arms as part of the support I immediately get up at once, feel my hair clearly being messy and a slight unpleasant smell in my mouth**

\- I need to brush my teeth, food, water, home ... Hahahahah I just need everything ... what a terrible situation.

**I move my right hand, passing my finger close to my eyes to remove the buildup of the paddle.**

\- I'm going to Kuoh Academy to solve this soon and screw Issei's life a little earlier ... He will have everything useful.

* * *

to answer some questions

answer to Hakuryuu

Issei is not the SI (That is, he is normal in his personality until certain interactions throughout history that can change him)

I'm not sure if I should change Vali's gender

guest response

koneko ends up being an interesting pair

response to Guest-Questioner

\- some difficulties seen as the lack of understanding in the language and the inability to read the language of the DxD world seems right, in many FanFiction the Oc always ends up having a command in speech and writing ... I think this beginning is wrong

\- There will be changes in the canon on the part of personalities and certain events.

\- I don't know if there should be a harem for the Oc, I accept suggestions for possible choices but there must be a limit (maximum 5).

Reason: I am not focused on the harem but if you have your suggestions and with support from other readers I can post.

\- I don't plan to focus only on the Oc, there will be moments that the story will pass to other characters in the work revealing their perspective on subjects and people.

response to Tucan paper

\- thanks for the support.

response to Guest

\- Thanks for the support and maybe these character encounters will happen.

I would like to thank everyone who followed the story / my profile and gave it a favorite.

thank you very much arashi Namikaze Uzumaki for being the first to mark history as a favorite and follow the profile

I thank all 15 followers and I hope they continue to express their opinion, tips and suggestions.

* * *

I don't have much knowledge of the foreign language so I use applications to convert the language.

Any suggestions from you about apps or something are welcome.

Questions can be sent in the comment or in the inbox


	3. The beginning of change

Disclaimer: I do not have rights to the work High School DxD.I have rights only to my original character and changes in events in the story.I would like to receive tips, suggestions, I don't have much knowledge in the foreign language and that's why I end up using applications to help me.I hope you understand the errors that may exist in the chapter.

* * *

Guest-Questioner

I really plan on just one or at most two girls as a love interest.

The fights are made by team work and not just being a person with the power to win.

er kebbabaro

\- I really am in conflict whether or not to become a demon but I am inclined to remain human.

About Sacred Gear ... What will be the answer, ~ Going through history ~

Pairing I am inclined koneko and MAYBE another girl.

* * *

_I'm going to Kuoh Academy to solve this soon and screw Issei's life a little earlier ... He will have everything useful._

* * *

cap 3

\- I don't know where the Kuoh academy is ... I'm an idiot.

**I look forward without much hope, I keep going forward Along with the flow of people who follow their daily lives.**

_"I don't even know the language to ask something, I could try to follow someone, but ... It can be strange to have a teenager from ... I don't know my age in this body."_

**I sigh at the new lack of information I came to realize.**

\- I really don't know anything about me ... 17 years.

**I stop amid the flow of people.**

\- I still have to decide the name ... I already have an idea of what it will be.

**I look at some students in white clothes leaving a pharmacy.**

_"The anime didn't show much about other schools ... I think."_

**Looking ahead, I see that the cars have stopped, I advance my steps to head towards the pharmacy**

"_There must be students from the academy and with that I just need to follow them there."_

**As I pass the street I notice some students talking in a loud tone with clothes similar to Issei**

.

"_Now I just need to be a stalker."_

**I approach them but I stay a little distant,I don't try to listen to their conversation due to the lack of understanding of the language.**

\- Hm ...

**_3 Person Pov_**

**The minutes pass, the students of Kuoh are talking about the classes while the young man is waiting for his movement**.

**_??? POV_**

\- I finally decided on my name.

**I smile as I watch the students who have finally decided to make their way to the gym.**

_"I will try to demonstrate that I do not speak their language, I tell them that Issei has a longinus ... But first I will ask for a way to understand the language and some money"_

**I see that students barely look around to see if they are being followed.**

\- There are no security concerns, in Brazil there have always been robberies.

**I sigh as I remember the few times I was mugged.**

_"I wasn't paying much attention with my cell phone, but Japan seems to be safer ... Although I am not stealing because I know what I should do ... Other people have no choice."_

**I see the gym at Kuoh farther. **

_"So it is very close, just a few changes in directions I have already reached the place where a lot of shit will happen in the future, involving factions."_

**I bring my right arm up towards my nose as I walk.**

\- My smell is not very pleasant ... Damn, I'm living at a gas station ... Nobody can demand anything from me.

**I pull on my arm as I start running past the people in front of me**.

I realize in the middle of the race that the Kuoh academy must be very popular

_"A lot of people in the same uniform, even though I'm going to school ... A lot of people."_

•_Many people.•_

\- What ?

**I stop running immediately, look for the source of the voice**.

_"Who said that ?"_

\- It was just my imagination.

~_It wasn't just your imagination.~_

**I feel a cold sensation in my left hand.**

_"The glove is conscious, my God ... This may be cool or not."_

_~I can't ... Speak ... A long time ago, you're still weak.~_

**The feeling of cold continues to decrease gradually, returning to the normal state**.

\- It's not a longinus, there was no such thing in the anime ... damn light novel may have something.

**I feel a slight headache with the lack of knowledge.**

\- So I think about it later, I have to solve this problem soon.

**I see some people watching me, possibly because my outfit is not that of a Kuoh student or maybe my parade that came out of nowhere.**

\- Right.

**I head**** back towards Kuoh.**

**As I**** pass through the gate of Kuoh Academy I feel a sense of power within the school.**

_"Possibly the two groups, they shouldn't hide their strength too much ... There are only humans without any ability on the supernatural ... I should only be able to feel it due to Sacred Gear."_

**I hear some whispers about my appearance, the fact that I am not a student due to my clothes and also ... The stench**.

_"Stop Stop To ... I have no choice."_

**I bow my head in shame and as I stand up I notice the two groups in front of the school entrance.**

_"So fast ... Barriers or some form of detection to find out if someone with Sacred Gear ... Power above humans enters their territory."_

**Realizing the implications.**

_"I was really stupid to think that they wouldn't have any protection measures, I didn't remember there being one in the anime and that denounced me now... Although I would have to enter here anyway."_

**_Rias Gremory POV_**

**I sigh when I see the human boy away who has a highlight in his aura.**

\- We will not start conflicts, first we will see what he wants.

**When looking at others I observe Sona looking at me.**

\- it will be safer to conduct this conversation for your club, the place is more isolated so in situations of conflict it will be better for us.

**_??? POV_**

**As I stand at a normal distance between the two groups, I begin to observe them, I notice that Rias's red hair is a very strong red.**

_"It is so difficult to consider that they are living beings and not simple animations made by people. The blink of an eye, their breath and their intense gaze."_

**I smile trying to lighten the mood seeing that they possibly consider me a threat**.

\- Hello, can we talk ?

**I see that they stare at me when they hear my words, koneko seems to understand better since I had spoken to her before ... Tried to speak**.

\- This is quite uncomfortable.

**I notice that Himejima Akeno's hand shines for a moment as he whispers a few words.**

\- Can you understand me ?

**My joy only increases when I notice that she can speak my language**.

\- yes, I believe you want to talk in another place ... Am I correct ?

**She moves her head in the affirmative, I hear her words noting that the language has changed again and she probably should be informing others.**

_"It's a good thing the subject is proceeding in a positive way but ..."_

**I can see that Kiba, tsubaki and the other members seem to be prepared to execute me if I do anything that shows hostility**.

\- I ask you to follow us to a more appropriate place.

**Upon hearing Akeno's words, I nod in agreement with her**.

**_3rd Person Pov_**

**The group goes to the hidden research club, for many students this seems to be normal given the proximity that the student council and the hidden research club have. Many girls envy the research club because of their approach to the prince of Kuoh ... Yuuto Kiba. Many boys envy Kiba because of his approach to the great beauty of the Kuoh academy.**

**The common thought given to the young man who wears different clothes is a new student who is getting to know the academy and for some reason is going with these great powers of famous academy students.**

**_??? POV_**

**I look at the objects in this club room.**

_"A lot of quality stuff ... They didn't say anything the whole way and when it was to get in. They told me to get in first, possibly if I did something I would be on my back and more open to receiving attacks."_

\- You really are not wavering at all ... I did nothing to provoke you.

**I watch them still looking at me stoically, a large part of them in front of me, koneko beside the front door right behind me, Kiba on my right**.

\- Who are you ?

**I smile when I hear Sona's voice asking about me.**

\- My name is, Camus Fuyuki

_"honor my favorite knight"_

**I keep**** smiling.**

\- And I'm about to start a negotiation that could change your life Rias Gremory.

* * *

**don't have much knowledge of the foreign language so I use applications to convert the language.****Any suggestions from you about apps or something are welcome.****Questions can be sent in the comment or in the inbox**


	4. The agreement and tips on ice

**Disclaimer**: I do not have rights to the work High School DxD.I have rights only to my original character and changes in events in the story.I would like to receive tips, suggestions, I don't have much knowledge in the foreign language and that's why I end up using applications to help me.I hope you understand the errors that may exist in the chapter.

* * *

Guest-Questioner

He has no documentation, cannot speak the language and cannot understand.

In this way he has no way of being part of the Kuoh academy in order to try to approach the supernatural members.

So his objective was to enter the academy directly among the students but he did not know about the barrier as he had not realized.

The most logical point for anyone noticing that they are demons is to isolate the target.

That is why they took Camus to the occult club because it is more distant and if something happens it is easier to solve the problem.

As for teamwork, you are correct, Rias' team does not have an average teamwork because each one has its limitations being: Koneko: He doesn't use all his strength and ends up limiting himself.

Akeno: Doesn't use his full birth power (Fallen Angel)

Kiba: Your hatred for the Excalibur project that ended up killing your teammates.

As I said before

My inclination is for only one pair only but if other people wish it can be just a love triangle

Guest

\- Humans are treated in an inferior way, so I believe that staying human is better but I have in mind all the limitations that he will have in a possible combat.

It's a good choice to do that but I still have my doubts

* * *

-_My__ name is, Camus Fuyuki__"honor my favorite knight"__I keepsmiling.__\- And I'm about to start a negotiation that could change your life Rias Gremory._

* * *

I watch Rias's eyebrow rise slowly due to my words, I notice that the other demons seem a little puzzled by my words.

\- You are not a supernatural being or even someone from the church;

you can see that, with its low amount of magic and its very precarious state, I must say.

**I keep my expression calm, despite being slightly shaken by the total reality of my current state.**

_"I know it smells like garbage, but ... sorry!"_

\- There is no need to comment on my current state, Miss Sona Sitri.

**I smile for a moment as I watch them, Rias seems to have organized his thoughts and decided on a possible way forward.**

\- I must say that I did not expect a human to appear and simply saying that he will make a proposal that will influence my life ... But I am curious about your proposal.

**I hear your words and soon my smile disappears, returning only my stoic expression.**

\- I know about your involvement with Riser ... I also know that you haven't finished your team yet.

**I see the surprised expressions on their faces, but I keep talking without giving myself time to try to question myself.**

\- That said, I am offering you information about a human who has one of the 13 longinus.

_" What happened ?"_

**I notice a sword very close to my throat, to the right, of Kiba. Seeing**** their faces, I see that the expression of surprise has changed to seriousness.**

_"I probably said it wrong and now I'm screwed ..."_

**I activate my Sacred Gear keeping the focus on my right hand while moving my right hand touching the sword. I see the ice slowly spreading on your blade**.

\- I didn't do anything dangerous for your master, relax Kiba Yuuto.

**I notice that he still holds the sword, I hear a few footsteps right behind me and Koneko is probably ready to punch me in the head ... This is pretty bad since she can just crush her.**

_"Koneko's punch being a sledgehammer ... My head is a watermelon."_

\- I didn't do anything wrong Rias Gremory.

**I see that Akeno continues with the smile on his face but it is probably a fake smile.Sona and her servants are also very calm and neutral because I didn't harm or say anything about Sona.**

\- Rias, if in fact a longinus is at stake this may end up being useful for you, it is better Yuuto Kiba not to execute the boy.

_"I really want to pray that Sona will be blessed for helping me right now"_

**_3 Person Pov_**

**Rias is still silent as he appears to be in a mental debate**.

\- Kiba, move your blade away from him ... He can be useful.

**Kiba soon shoves his slightly frozen blade closer to his own body without relaxing in his grip ready to attack**.

\- An ice-based Sacred Gear.

**Camus watches Tsubaki as she speaks, analyzing her, noting that it really is a very different matter from real life for an anime seen on mobile.**

\- We can talk about it later, now the question about longinus is much more important.

**Rias ends up talking impatiently, Camus understands that he can keep talking**.

\- The longinus in question is the Red Dragon Emperor, the incarnation of power, the longinus that increases the user's strength every 10 seconds.

**The demons in question are surprised that an apparently ordinary human is aware of one of the 13 longinus**.

\- I'll tell you your current user, although he doesn't know you well ... In exchange for three simple things.

**Akeno decides to make his presence known by speaking while Camus memorizes the sound of his voice.**

\- If his sacred equipment is in an inactive state, how can you know if you have it or not.

**Q****uestion that the demons in question quickly realized, although they have ways of determining whether a person has any Sacred Gear or magical ability, they have no way of knowing which Sacred Gear the person has.**

\- I do not intend to reveal how I know this, but the point is that your master can annul your marriage in some way.

**Rias feels an increase in his hopes of ending the arranged marriage**

.

\- What are your requests?

**Camus smiles in his mind when he realizes that, although Rias is proud, his dislike for Riser speaks louder**.

\- I want you to somehow find a way for me to be able to speak, understand the language of this country, understand its writing and be able to write.This is my first wish divided into 4 stages.

**Camus still maintains his neutral expression.**

\- My second order is for a place where I can stay beyond an amount that will be used to cover my basic expenses for 4 months.This is my second wish divided into two stages ... my third wish is that I can have your protection, I do not intend to organize fights, but I believe that conflicts may come to me due to my sacred equipment.

**Sona's gaze narrows with the other demons after analyzing my requests**.

\- We already realized that you are not from Kuoh. We know that you are Brazilian due to the language, but what are you doing here in Kuoh.

**Camus looks at Akeno with a little anger at the discomfort she is becoming**.

\- You just need to know that I don't intend to cause problems and that I don't have to tell the story of my life, since we all have our own secrets.

**Camus smiles clearly showing a fake smile, Rias sighs after thinking of the words he will have to speak to his brother about the new development of a human.**

\- I can place these orders easily. I Rias Gremory swear to you, Camus Fuyuki, that I will fulfill my part of the agreement.

**Kiba remains neutral, but is not satisfied with the choice of his master, but understands his reasons.**

\- The human who owns the longinus is Issei Hyoudou. He doesn't know his own ability, but I have to say that he has the potential to evolve in a very useful way towards his goals.

**Sona's eyebrows twitch at the memory of the boy who lives declaring his impure desires on his breasts**.

\- Like someone who owns a Sacred Gear,Fate has strange tastes.

**She sighs as the other members have similar thoughts about Issei Hyoudou.**

\- Now that you have solved your question with Rias, I never imagined that I would see this Sacred Gear of yours.

**Camus looks at the right hand on his knee.**

\- She is known?

**Sona decides to walk with his servants towards the exit.**

\- Your sacred equipment has a total of 4 shapes that affect the user's body. According to the books, it tends to form a medium resistance armor in its user ... It depends on a lot of training and, seeing how it is now, I must say that it is its most basic and simple state possible.

**Camus absorbs this information and gets up looking at the door that Tsubaki opens for his master**.

\- Is there more information about her?

**Sona turns her head slightly looking at Camus.**

\- I can speak more information, but it has a very low cost ... You would have to become my servant.

**Sona soon leaves the room with his group, leaving Rias's group with Camus in the room.**

\- So ... I can use your bathroom, I really need a shower.

* * *

don't have much knowledge of the foreign language so I use applications to convert the language.Any suggestions from you about apps or something are welcome.Questions can be sent in the comment or in the inbox


End file.
